User talk:SpyroBiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpyroBiel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 20:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) hey is it ok if i request a picture? Staticcat (talk) 23:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) could you please draw maelstrom the wolf? he has a page that you can use for referance. also can you please put the pic in the comments? you dont have to take this request did you just adopt ranim? Staticcat (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I loved it! i feel like i owe you a picture, but i know ill never get around to it.... '^-^ Yeah I only really left for two days...I felt kinda depressed so I just fixed the parental settings for the internet on my computer. (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah! I'm excited to see it! (talk) 20:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Um...do I want to? (talk) 22:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay...and sorry I didn't notice your question about Kniro and Tito. I saw it on someone's page from the Sonic wiki so I copied his code and used my pictures instead (talk) 16:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hey do you have a pesterchum? electricCatfish (talk) 23:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ok i will :D electricCatfish (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) and my chumtag is electricCatfish or virtualKitties (usually only one works) just in case you want to be friends. :D electricCatfish (talk) 01:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hey there! sorry, but my parents made me delete pesterchum...... sorry for dragging you into this, and i hope you make some new friends! :3 (ps i like the lusus thing) electricCatfish (talk) 16:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) they didn't want me IM'ing "random people people off the internet" i tried to explain that people can only talk to you if they know your chumhandle, but pesterchum was already deleted after I got on. :( also I'm nepeta! (not really XD) but i found this tail from my haloween costume and i've been wearing it. no wonder i'm shipping characters today. It's... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YES!!! THE MINK UPRISING!!!!!!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! and the tri-state areaMUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree what the GLUB where did you find that?!?! lolololol!!! that was so cringy but so hilarious at the same time! XD electricCatfish (talk) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND electricCatfish (talk) 17:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) electricCatfish (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) NO SONIC BOOM IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING EVER AND LIPPIES V.3 AND MY PROFILE PICTURE IS MY FAVOURITE PICTURE Wait, did I bump my what? My profile? (talk) 23:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Spyro, you're awesome! Please do post them when they're done, I would LOVE to see them :O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree They sound awesome so far! I'm already loving the color scheme though; blue and yellow (or gold, in this case) is such a pretty combination. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, yeah, I guess you're right...BETTER CHANGE THAT! You have to go to "my preferences" (when you scroll over your name in the top right corner) and then on the signature thing, you just put "file:blah.png" (but with the square brackets I think) basically like writing in source mode. (talk) 22:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) When you go to preferences, there should be a custom signature box. And make sure the little thing underneath is checked. This is what I have in my signature: ??File:Talkkdsldasd.png|link=User:KniroAndTito3915?? ??User talk:KniroAndTito3915|(talk)?? (replace the question marks with square brackets) you can probably copy and paste that, and just change the image to yours and the talk page to yours (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS, SPYRO, THOSE LOOK AMAZING! You're really talented at designing! I pretty much love all of them. Especially the palette. The gold isn't overpowering in any of them and gives a nice accent to the white and blue. And they have an option for wearing vests rather than just a jacket! I just... I'm sorry, I really like these. A lot. I do agree with you on the far left palette. That one IS really nice. Although I am really digging the white boots... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I personally never try to add lots of black to my characters' designs, or avoid it as much as I can, mainly because I try to make them as "game-looking" as I can... if you get what I mean. I reserve all the black and dark colors for neutral/evil characters. It gives a darker feel to the character, and a lot of it on a good character kind of seems out of place... although, I have seen cases where it looks great. Oh gosh, I'm going into a weird rambling bit. Anyways if the white boots for the white outfit is too much trouble you don't have to. I just thought the white boots were so cool. I don't think I've ever seen white boots like that before... And I need to make up some sort of creed or song for the Mink Army... that would be awesome. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree SPYROSPYROSPRYO LOOKIT ITS THIS TEST THINGY!!! AND THE HANDBEAST IS FIDUSPAWN (AKA not a lusus, but whatever.) electricCatfish (talk) 21:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ooooooooh! sylph of breath? that sounds like an awesome title! and i'm not that great at guessing titles either... i guessed that my brother was the knight of void but he really was the thief of hope... oh and by the way my title is the maid of space according to the test. :D and how was your 413? no meteors, i trust? electricCatfish (talk) 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :D Maid of time? i meant maid of space. bluh! that means i'm secretly Porrim, which just so happened to be my least favorite troll. :| meh oh well. electricCatfish (talk) 03:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't go on deviantART anymore. I have a joke account called B9MyTripBackToPage15, but I never even really use that. (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) That is a really cool idea! You mean with the same design and everything, just different colored palettes? If so, that's gonna be an easy way to identify who does what. You're really great at coming up with ideas~ Do you think it should be one color but different forms of it? Like the main color is blue, but different divisions can be different forms of it, like turquoise or navy blue? Or if it should be just different colors in general? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree did i send you the sburb thing? if i did, i'm sorry. that was't the real thing... ^-^' electricCatfish (talk) 17:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW SHIZ NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOTHING. NEVER MIND. THERE IS NO BETA. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. electricCatfish (talk) 20:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ehehehehehehe.... electricCatfish (talk) 20:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) lolololololololol OH GOG WHERE DO I FIND THIS STUFF stop me before this gets out of hand ...and there's not stoppin' me right now... this is a warning not to look up lord english memes... i'm not stopping now